


Hot

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry complains about the heat, Draco has an idea of how to cool him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sassy_cissa).



"This room is positively sweating," Harry grumbled, using the previous week's copy of the _Quibbler_ to fan himself. He pulled up his t-shirt so that the breeze could reach more skin.

"Sweltering," Draco corrected him absently as he filled in an answer on his crossword puzzle. " _You_ are sweating, the room is sweltering. Although you could be sweltering too, I suppose."

"The point is, it's _hot_."

Harry's voice had grown louder. Draco looked up. Harry had a petulant expression on his face, but his sweaty bare chest was more inviting than his expression was off-putting.

"I can cool you off," Draco offered.

"How? We've both cast all the cooling charms we know, and they've hardly made a difference." Harry scowled.

Draco put aside the _Daily Prophet_ and stood up. "Come on." He led Harry to their bedroom.

Very shortly they were both naked. Harry stretched out on the sheet that was the only covering on the bed, in this weather.

"This is cooler," he admitted, "but still pretty warm."

Draco pulled a silk scarf out of a bureau drawer and tied it around Harry's eyes. "Just wait a minute."

He slipped out to the kitchen and put a dozen ice cubes in a bowl, using a tea towel underneath them so Harry wouldn't hear the telltale rattle. Harry was sweating and fanning himself with his hand when Draco returned.

Ice, they found, could be heating in its own way. By the time the last of it had melted, both of them were quite warm indeed, but even Harry wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> For sassy_cissa, who wanted Harry/Draco, "sweltering".


End file.
